Bluebell
Citation needed. | alias = Citation needed. | occupation = Pirate; Festive Season of Easter; Slave (Former) | affiliation = Holiday Pirates | bounty = 70,000,000;Citation needed. 210,000,000;Citation needed. 350,000,000;Citation needed. 525,000,000Citation needed. | species = Artificial HumanCitation needed. | age = Unknown | height = 7'2" ft. (220cm) | relatives = | status = Alive | residence = | jva = | dfname = Hikari no ACE | dfename = Light ACE | dfmeaning = Light | dftype = Artificial Logia }} "Lampchime" Bluebell is an artificially created human and a pirate member of the Holiday Pirates, standing as the crew's Festive Season of Easter.Citation needed. He currently holds a bounty of 525,000,000.Citation needed. Appearance Gallery Bluebell1.png|Bluebell's current appearance. Personality Bluebell is a person who externalizes some of his feelings, such as confidence and seriousness, usually through his facial expressions. Even in the face of a dire or gruesome situation, he maintains himself tight and takes on the situation normally. Along that, Bluebell is quite the loyal individual, preffering to wait on his Captain rather than accept anything in her stead. Believing in freedom, Bluebell respects and even discusses opinions with another person freely. However, he is not above admitting that certain actions are taken due to circumstances. Relationships Holiday Pirates Round Table Pirates Powers & Abilities A remarkable fighter and the holder of the "Easter" position within the Holiday Pirates, Bluebell holds high authority in the crew, second only to Natnael and Cain D. Abel, and equal to the other Festive Seasons.Citation needed. He commands the "Vacations" as a whole, their formations and plans, which also means he is the overseer of the "Celebrations".Citation needed. Bluebell holds a bounty of 525,000,000, indicating the danger he poses to the World Government and Marines.Citation needed. Physical Prowess Devil Fruit Bluebell has eaten an artificial Logia Devil Fruit with the element of Light ACE. It has allowed him to shift himself into, manipulate, and produce light from any portion of his body, enabling some of his attacks to be instantenous. Yet, part of his body has vanished, namely a few of his internal organs, due to the downsides of eating such fruit. Much like any other use of Logia or ACE, Bluebell can regenerate any part of his body as long as it has not been harmed by a blow with Haki, something he does rather quickly due to his light nature. Generally, Bluebell manifests his lights as tendrils, some of which he takes to giving defined shapes should he only desire to attack, such as weapons. Although he can shapeshift his whole body into light and move at absurd speeds, Bluebell cannot fully keep up with it, furthermore, at such a level he mostly travels in straight lines. By partially transforming his legs or lower half of his torso, Bluebell can even achieve flight. Haki Much like many who reside in the New World, Bluebell is acknowledged in Haki, utilizing its two common shades since early in his life. This is a result of his training and creation back in the laboratory. He favors the two colors in an equal amount. His aura is rather simple in appearance, showcasing itself as a red short pillar around his body. Busoshoku Haki Through the use of Busoshoku Haki, Bluebell can imbue parts of his body and elements with a layer of aura in order to augment his strikes and defensive maneuvers. With enough aura, the bits covered acquire black textures, which appear in a red burst. As stated before, Bluebell can employ Busoshoku even on his light constructs, given that they are essentially an extended part of his body. Using this haki also allows Bluebell to bypass certain Devil Fruit attacks and defenses somewhat, especially the intangibility of other Logia. Kenbunshoku Haki Bluebell possesses many uses for Kenbunshoku Haki, the color that allows him to read auras and emotions through his mind's eye. This is shown through a colored aura in a black background. Amongst them is adjusting his senses to his own absurd speed, which is heightened due to the usage of his light powers, that way, Bluebell can move around with less worries and bigger precision. This also makes it possible for him to aim very fast attacks and still hit a desired spot. By reading the intentions and auras, Bluebell can gauge the attacks thrown at him and react accordingly. History Past Yonko Wars Saga Neverending Day Arc Holy Days, Holidays: Bluebell defeats the latest crew to arrive on Pieck, he comments that a chilling feel tells him it is not over yet. National Holiday: After exiting the tower, Bluebell meets Hancock Rosalie and complains on her irresponsability, they both notice the presence of another person. National Holiday: Bluebell questions Dianoir Judith on her visit to Pieck, leading her to say she is not invading and wants to speak to his captain. National Holiday: Judith argues that the Holiday are a target, because of their alliance with the Xros Pirates, Bluebell thinks on joining the Sanctuary, but deems it a disrespect to Xros. National Holiday: Bluebell says that the Sanctuary would hold them back, unlike the Xros, Judith tells him that by not holding them back, the Xros is underestimating them. National Holiday: Bluebell tells Judith that he has to force her out of the island, they start to fight immediately. National Holiday: Judith quickly overpowers Bluebell despite his own powers, he starts to explain on his captain's absence, noting her death, which prompted them to be under the Xros' wing. National Holiday: Cloaked in shadows, Abel flies through the sky and intercepts Judith from harming Bluebell, alarming her of his immense presence. Are You Happy?: Abel's mannerisms and memory of the crew's foundation cements Bluebell's thinking that Evelyn resides within him. Flock of Weight Arc Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Ronin from the Samurai 8 Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Former Slaves Category:Holiday Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Artificial Devil Fruit Users Category:ACE Users Category:Festive Seasons